Cora
Cora ' is a character in the ''Faux Paradise: Tshe 77th Hunger Games, where she serves as a secondary protagonist. She was a tribute from District 5, and a member of the Capitol's Bane. She was an intelligent, wise tribute with a cautious nature. She participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where she died on the 12 day to Thalia. ''Faux Paradise: Tshe 77th Hunger Games'' The Hunger Games Training Center In the Training Center, Cora and her fellow tributes train and prepare for the Games. In the blog, Cora trains at and general tactics and strategy, and knife fighting stations. Later on, Cora is asked by Hamaji to help Denshi seduce Lucia. Although reluctant, Cora agrees, and ends up helping the two become a couple. Her training score ends up being a 7, with an odds of 14-1. Interview Cora is described as an attention sponge, soaking up the crowd's delight to see her. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Cora runs toward the cornucopia and fights for supplies. She first fights Jacqueline alongside Denshi and Sainaru . They manage to overpower her, but Tobias arrives to fight, causing Denshi to flee. Tobias manages to strike Cora in the leg with an axe, injuring her. Sainaru helps Cora escape, and tells her to bandage up her wound while he goes and fights. Not long after that, the bloodbath ends, with Cora surviving it. Alliance Cora is allied with members of the Capitol's Bane. Of the 10 involved in the alliance, 3 were killed in the initial bloodbath, leaving only 7 members left alive at the end of the first day. These are Lucia, Cora, Denshi, Hamaji, the girl from 10 , boy from 11 , and Naida Bank. Uneasy Peace Cora and her allies manage to get through the first few days rather uneventfully, though they still worry about the whereabouts of JaKhel and the careers. It isn't unitl the third day does Cora meet any trouble. Raid at Night A few days into the Games, the careers attack the Capitol's Bane while three of their members are out scuba diving. Cora is awoken by Sarah killing the 10 female, and a struggle ensues. Denshi is alerted by the noise, but before they can gang up on Sarah, Thalia enters, scaring off Cora and Denshi. The fight is brief, and the three capitol's bane members are captured by the careers. They plan on executing the members, but the timely arrival of Hamaji, Naida, and Lucia manage to kill off the 4 male and scare the remaining careers away. Taking the Fight Back Some time later, while the Careers are still nursing tsheir wounds, Cora and her allies sail to the volcanic island and prepare to attack the supposedely unaware careers. However, it turns out someone had informed the careers, and they were waiting for the Capitol's Bane. Thalia ends up destroying the boat, standing the Capitol's Bane on the volcanic island as the careers escaped back to the resort on a boat of their own. Frustrated, Cora began to plan a way to escape the arena, being through with the games of the Capitol. Eruption While trying to return to the resort on a handmade canoe, the volcano erupts, drawing out the tropical wolves inhabiting the island's jungle. Cora manages to fight and kill a few wolves, and escape on boat. Denshi and Lucia don't make it, leaving the Capitol's Bane down to it's three final members. Plan to Destroy the Arena Cora shares her plan with Hamaji and Naida to destroy the arena. She gets to work in the shoals on a lightning rod device that could be held and not electrocute the user. She works on it all night, only be interrupted by the treacherous District 11 Male. Cora manages to outsmart him and disarm the boy, killing the tribute with his own knife and feeding his corpse to the sharks. Death On the 12th day of tshe Games, the Capitol's Bane and Careers showdown one final time. Cora is preparing the custom made rod for lightning testing, and preparing to slingshot the device into the forcefield and destroy the arena to escape. However, the careers sneak up on the Bane, and manage to catch Cora off guard and hold her at sword point. When Hamaji attempts to talk the careers down with a speech involving Cora's plan, Thalia calls him a liar, and slashes Cora's throat with a sword, killing her quickly. Cora placed 6th out of 24 tributes. Personality Cora is an intelligent, yet cautious girl who was super serious. Despite her lack of comedic nature, Cora was very loving, and didn't want to see her allies suffer. She was somewhat timid, too shy to admit her feelings to Hamaji, putting it off until later. As she died, Cora regretted many things, wishing she had succeeded in her master plan. Appearance In Faux Paradise: Tshe 77th Hunger Games, Cora is depicted as a small, cute girl. Sshe's light skinned, standing 5' 3" tall, and weighing 115 pounds. Sshe has small shoulders and thin arms, a lean torso with little muscle tone, skinny hips, and slim legs. Her dark brown hair is long and straight, hanging down past her cshest. She has an adorable face with a round chin, and wide, curious eyes are brown. Her nose is small and sshe has full lips. Sshe usually wears school clothes. Her particularly noticeable features are cute, child-like appearance and flawless skin. Abilities *'''Intelligence: Cora's smarts got her through the games, as she was able to avoid danger by her wit alone. She had the proper knowledge of electrical currents to sucessfully make a lightning rod safe to hold. *'Adept Knife Fighter': Cora was good with a knife, holding her own against Sarah Copperfield briefly in their fight on Day 3. She also skillfully used a knife to kill the District 11 Male, who was a much larger enemy. *'Toughness': Cora was extremely tough, not allowing her severe leg wound (which would've required a crutch for most people) to slow her down at all during the Hunger Games. *'Hardworking': Cora was very hard working, staying up late at night to finish her device. Equipment *'Knife': Cora was armed with a knife, a short cutting tool, that she'd used in training. She used the weapon to fight off Sarah Copperfield, and later used it to kill the District 11 Male. *'Cora's Lightning Rod': Cora custom made a lightning rod that could channel electricity and not harm the user. She lost it upon her death, when Thalia kicked it off the shoals into the ocean. Affiliations Allies *Capitol's Bane **Lucia † **Denshi Mikisa † **District 7 Male † **Hamaji Nanashi † **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † **District 10 Female † **Naida Bank Enemies *Careers **Aquarius † **Thalia † **Tobias † **Jacqueline Houston † **Sarah Copperfield † **District 4 Male † *District 11 Male † - Former Ally turned Enemy, Victim Killed Victims Ther list shows tshe victims Cora has killed: *District 11 Male Relationships Hamaji Nanashi During tshe games, Cora's strongest relationship was with that of Hamaji, Hamaji poking fun at Cora and flirting with her. Cora was usually sarcastic about it, but later revealed she had a crush on Hamaji. She regretted not telling Hamaji about her crush on him in the end. Lucia Cora was good friends with Lucia, the two brainy tributes discussing complex plans and ideas comfortably with one another. Appearances Trivia *Cora placed 6th out of 24 in the games, outliving her district partner by 12 days.